Ryou Haruka
Ryou Haruka (りょう遥 Ryou Haruka), 'commonly going by her alias Kurohime. She is a skillful fighter as well as leader of Four Guardians as Genbu. Currently, she is living under her cover as a student at Sarayuki School and member of Kendo club. She is the ruler of the North. At a young age, she was awaken by an accident, as well her twin brother, Ryou Shinji. Accompanying her is her sword and its spirit, a small turtle named Kuro. Physical description Ryou Haruka is a young woman with long black hair and black eyes with pale white skin. Her main casual look consists of a pair of dark jeans, black boots, black turtle neck and black blazer. She also wears a pair of black fingerless gloves. She also brings her sword with her everywhere she goes, as she could be ambushed by her many enemies. In fact, she is target of all monsters in the world due to her immense power as Genbu. Personality Haruka is a quiet, calm and rather mysterious girl who always remains cold and distant. She always wears her expresionless mask, even she has to face the most fearful enemy. Even when mankind thought her as an evil creature, she still remained that. Haruka rarely smiles, especially after discovering that her twin brother was her enemy. She is serious when it comes to battle, never shows any mercy towards her enemies. She is willing to care anyone if she thinks they can harm her friends.Her rule-abiding nature can often lead people to mistake her as cold. She attempted to kill Sumida Rika, which made Rei get angry at her. According to Amemiya Yuuko, Haruka only smiles when Byakko and Shinji are with her. But lately, her attitude has changed. Haruka comments that she enjoys Kosuke and like going shopping with Yuuko. Deep down in her heart, Haruka fears that she is unable to save Shinji. So that, she always trains to improve her strength, in spite of being the strongest Guardian. Relationships Ability As Genbu, Haruka showed her immense power with many skill, attack and hydrokinesis. As human, Haruka is well known for her talent in swordmanship. It is revealed that she doesn't need to know how strong her enemies are, she will attack them without hesitation. Power/Element *'Hydrokinesis Hydrokinesis is a featured power of Haruka as Genbu. With this power, she can control or create movements in water at will. It is considered as the most difficult and powerful power to control. Haruka often shown using it to control and manipulate and alter the molecular state of water, being able to manipulate the surrounding water in the air, freeze water, or even make really thick clouds of mist, steam, fog or tidal wave. Skill Equipment Dark Sword of Genbu is her main weapon as well as sacred symbol of Genbu. She combines her sword with her controlling water ability to create deadly attack towards her enemies. History Trivia * Her blood type is B. * Her favorite drink is coffee Yuuko makes. * Her name, Haruka, means: "Spring's flower." Navigation Category:Original character Category:Female Category:From A to Z